


Taken for Granted

by primsong



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, UNIT, whofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Captain finds Jo a lovely thing. Too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken for Granted

**Taken for Granted**

. . .

"Josephine Grant," the Captain purred. "It's such a sweet name, and a figure to match."

"Now, Captain…" Jo blushed uncomfortably laughing this handsome man's obvious interest away. "I'm not sure that's not quite a professional greeting when just meeting someone's assistant."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm quite professional. Very. Dinner tonight?"

"I don't think…"

"Oh come now," he said softly, invitingly. "I don't think having someone as beautiful as you around should ever be taken for granted. No dinner then, we'll do lunch. Or better yet, I see he's left his TARDIS here." He tipped his head suggestively. "I expect there's some _very_ nice beds in there."

"I'm sure the Doctor will be back _very_ soon." She edged away along the workbench. He edged along after her with an inviting, appreciative leer, reaching out to run a hand through her soft, golden hair.

"If we've only a moment, what better way to pass the time?" He smiled beautifully, like a thousand suns, and leaned in as if to kiss her only to be suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to face an impending fist. There was a _crack_ and Jo's unwanted suitor staggered back, temporarily stunned.

"Mike!" Jo said with relief. "Captain Harkness was waiting for the Doctor."

"And now he'll wait somewhere else. In a holding cell if necessary," Yates said firmly.

"Well, all right," said Jack, rubbing his jaw and eying his fellow Captain up and down. "If _you'll_ come with me."

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> It was pointed out that I haven't really written anything for Jack. This is a response that also may explain why. ;-)


End file.
